1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic brake system and a force sense imparting type rotation input apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an electromagnetic brake system used in a force sense imparting type rotation input apparatus includes a case type core (yoke) which accommodates a hoop shaped winding, a friction plate (armature: rotating plate) which rotates integrally with a rotated body to be connected to a rotation shaft supported on the case type core, and bearings which support the rotation shaft on the case type core, and therewith attracts the friction plate using an electromagnetic force generated in the case type core through applying electricity to the winding, and restrains rotations of a rotated body (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-62075).
In the force sense imparting type rotation input apparatus using the electromagnetic brake system, in such a manner that depending on a rotation angle of the rotated body such as an operation knob, the electromagnetic brake system controls electromagnetic force generated, if the operation knob is operated up to a certain degree of the rotation angle, at that time, the electromagnetic brake system is immediately driven, and the rotation of the operation knob is restrained to be locked. Accordingly, by imparting a sense of resistance (sense of hitting against a wall) toward the rotation direction with respect to an operator, the fact that no more rotation is possible can be instinctively felt by the operator.
However, in the related art, the electromagnetic brake system has a configuration where the bearings are generally arranged between the case type core and the rotation shaft in order to pivotally support the rotation shaft on the case type core. Therefore, inside the case type core, it is necessary to form a hole portion for inserting the rotation shaft and additionally to arrange the bearings as a separate member. Consequently, there is a problem in that the entire system is increased in the radial direction to that extent.